$\Huge{22.7 - 0.662 = {?}}$
Solution: ${2}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Make sure the decimals are lined up.}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${10}$ ${6}$ ${10}$ ${9}$ ${{2}}$ ${8}$ ${{8}}$ ${{10} - {2} = {8}}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${{6}}$ ${3}$ ${{3}}$ ${{90} - {60} = {3}0}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${{6}}$ ${0}$ ${{0}}$ ${{600} - {600} = {0}}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${{2}}$ ${{0}}$ ${2}$ ${{2}}$ ${{2000} - {0} = {2}000}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${{2}}$ ${{0}}$ ${2}$ ${{2}}$ ${{20000} - {0} = {2}0000}$